


Locker Room Gossip

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono overhears something she doesn't like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to samjohnsson for the read-through.

Kono's in the HPD locker room, showering after using the range for target practice, when she hears her name.

"Yeah, did you hear about that Kono? Bitch got herself an award."

For a moment, Kono's eyes drop to the scar on her left shoulder, where a bullet furrowed flesh. The stitches are almost gone, but the muscle ache tells her it's still going to be awhile before she's 100%. Her mind flashes back to that instant where she grabbed the little girl, tucking and rolling as Steve had drilled into her, never once believing she'd actually have need to use it.

The speaker's companion scoffs. "Yeah. Best cocksucker ever." The first woman laughs, clearly thinking her buddy is hilarious. "How the hell did she get on H50 anyway? I've applied twice and haven't heard a damned thing."

Kono shuts off the shower and pulls the towel around her. Drying herself hastily, she wraps the towel around herself and heads in the direction of the two women, who stand before a pair of lockers. The women are still disparaging her, clearly not paying attention to anyone but themselves.

She takes a good look, notes their names from their uniforms, and then steps away to finish dressing. Tucking her gym bag on one shoulder while pulling out her cell phone from an exterior pocket of the bag, she walks back to where the two women are still gossiping. They've moved on to other topics, but there's a running theme: both were apparently passed over in favor of other officers. Kono dials a number, and waits.

"You know," she says calmly, breaking into their chatter, "if you spent half as much time being the detectives your ranks say you are as you do dissecting other people's lives, you might go far. I got shot saving a little girl's life. What did you do for your summer vacation, Disneyland?"

Then she flips her phone over to speaker, in time to hear a male voice yell, "Get your asses back to the station now!"

The two women's eyes widen.

"You aren't checking out a witness, you're lollygagging!"

Realizing that Kono held the upper hand, the other women raced out of the locker room. Turning off speakerphone, she said, "Thanks, cous."

"Anytime," Chin said.

11-29-10


End file.
